Debilidad
by Hikari Mitsune Kawatari
Summary: Es luna llena y Remus se esconde en su cuarto, bajo los efectos de la poción. ¿Qué hara cuando escuche los pasos de Tonks acercarse? ¿Será fuerte o se dejará llevar por su mayor debilidad? RLNT Oneshot


**Debilidad**

Remus se acomodó en un lado de su cuarto. O mejor dicho su lobo interno lo hizo. La luna llena se deslizaba silenciosa a través de su ventana y él contaba los minutos para que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad, sintiendo aquella sensación contradictoria que lo aquejaba toda luna llena: el deseo de volver a ser él mismo y el de no tener que pasar nuevamente por el dolor físico que eso implicaba.

Gracias a la poción ahora podía darse el lujo de elegir donde pasar los momentos cuando se transformaba y egoísta como era él había aceptado la opción que le dio Sirius de quedarse en el cuarto que tenía en el número 12 de _Grimmauld Place_.

Sirius le había dicho que no aguantaría que su amigo se quedara solo y en un lugar oscuro. Aunque Remus insistió que era mejor el ático, Sirius no había desistido.

Después de todo, no había sido muy difícil convencerlo.

Era un maldito egoísta.

Sí, sabía que la poción lo hacía tan manso como un cachorrito, pero ¿qué si algo salía mal? ¿O si alguien lo veía?

_Todo porque querías un lugar cómodo, ¿eh Remus?_

Remus soltó un ligero gruñido contra su pesar y agachó la cabeza.

No tenía que pensar, ya no faltaba mucho para que su pesadilla mensual acabara.

De pronto, sus orejas se pararon: escuchaba pasos.

-¡Maldito paragüero!

Remus apretó los ojos con fuerza, lo que menos quería, Tonks acababa llegar. Aunque su grito de guerra fuera suficiente para que cualquier miembro de la Orden la reconociera él sabía que estaba ahí desde sus primeros pasos, sus oídos estaban acostumbrados a reconocer su forma de caminar: segura y a la vez inestable.

Se apegó más a la pared rogando fundirse con las sombras al escuchar los pasos más cerca.

_Estás siendo irracional, no hay manera de que ella vaya a entrar a este cuarto._

Cierto, no había manera, aunque no había hecho ningún hechizo protector porque Sirius aseguró que no era necesario, no había seguido sus instrucciones de que no cerrara la puerta con seguro.

_Más te valía._

Un. Dos. Tres.

Los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca.

Tonks trataría de abrir la puerta, pensando que era la suya, se daría cuenta de que estaba cerrada y se iría de largo. Nada de que preocuparse.

Cuatro. Cinco. Seis.

Escuchó el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse con una lentitud exasperante.

_Bien hecho, Remus._

Sintió que el aire se quedaba atrapado en su garganta, su cuerpo estaba pegado al piso, paralizado del terror. Un hombre lobo que le tiene miedo a una chica que tropieza hasta con su sombra. Irónico, ¿no?

Tonks puso un pie dentro de la habitación aún con la manija en la puerta, escaneó la habitación con la mirada.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, está no es mi habitación –dijo Tonks con la voz algo entrecortada. Soltó la manija y se dispuso a salir.

Lo que sucedió después logró algo que Remus nunca pensó que pasaría: logró que maldijera a la luna aún más.

Un rayo de luz se posó sobre la cara de Tonks, no fue mucha, solo la suficiente para que él pudiera ver un surco de agua en su mejilla. El vestigio de una lágrima.

Remus ahogó un gruñido.

Tonks dio un paso adelante, fijando su mirada en el lobo.

-¿Remus? –dijo de forma tentativa. Él trató de ocultarse en las sombras.

Pero ya era muy tarde para esconderse, Tonks se había dado cuenta de su presencia y no había forma de rehuirse a que lo viera ahora.

_Vete de ahí, escóndete. _

Remus le había dicho a Tonks que era un hombre lobo y ella se lo había tomado con la gracia de la juventud: se había reído y le había dicho si esa era la razón por la que nunca le aceptaba una cita, luego le había guiñado un ojo de forma juguetona y nunca más se mencionó el tema. Remus le había sonreído, algo aliviado a que se lo tomara en broma, pero sabía que era muy diferente el que se lo dijera a que lo viera en esa situación.

_Se irá, saldrá corriendo, te despreciará en silencio, como todos los demás._

No quería verla correr, gritando con horror, no quería que le rehuyera la mirada, no quería…

-¡Remus! –exclamó Tonks acercándose a él y pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello-. No sabes que bueno es encontrarte, he tenido un día horrible y el idiota de Sirius no hizo más que reírse cuando le conté que derramé todo el café de Scrimgeour sobre sus papeles y…

Tonks siguió sollozando contra su cuello, apretando sus mejillas contra su oreja, escondiendo su cara en su pelaje. Las cascadas de lágrima enredándose en su pelo.

-Siento mucho molestarte con mis problemas –dijo Tonks, separándose de él y frotándose los ojos con dorso de su mano.

La mente de Remus se había quedado en blanco, mirando a la chica parada en frente de él.

-Muchas gracias –dijo ella, revolviendo su pelo y acariciándolo detrás de las orejas. El lobo ladeó la cabeza-. Creo que te gustaría estar solo, así que…

Remus dio un paso hacia delante, un aullido de inconformidad escapándose de sus labios.

_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

-¿Ah? –dijo Tonks, parpadeando-. ¿Prefieres que te acompañe?

_No te atrevas, deja que se vaya._

El lobo agachó la cabeza.

Tonks sonrió.

-Muy bien –dijo, sentándose al frente de la cama, apoyando su espalda en ella.

Luego, hizo un gesto con la mano para que se colocara a su costado.

_Si haces un solo movimiento, te juro que…_

El lobo obedeció y se acomodó al costado de Tonks, quien comenzó a acariciar su lomo distraídamente.

_Haz que se vaya, muévete de ahí. Si la aprecias sabes lo peligroso que es esto._

Tonks tarareaba una canción, mientras seguía acariciando su lomo. Sus parpados caían y se levantaban. Tonks se quedó dormida con la cabeza reclinada en las sábanas y su mano encima del lomo.

…

Sí, él, Remus Lupin, era un maldito egoísta, pero ¿a quién le importaba?

* * *

Mi primer Remus x Tonks (RLNT). Me encanta esta pareja y he leído muchos fics de ella en inglés. Después de tanto leer me quedé con las ganas de escribir una. La idea está sacada del capítulo cinco del fic **Strangeways, Here We Come ** de ishandtwofourths, está en inglés, pero a los que saben se los recomiendo.

Espero haber caracterizado de una u otra forma bien a Remus y a Tonks y que les haya gustado.

Reviews y cualquier crítica son bien recibidas.


End file.
